


Beautiful.

by nilimadelmarar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilimadelmarar/pseuds/nilimadelmarar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku akan mengembalikanmu seperti kau yang kukenal sebelumnya. </p><p>Aku berjanji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful.

Beautiful.

an KiKuro fanfiction

nilimadelmarar.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Taditoshi Fujimaki, Yellow milik Coldplay, dan Okuribito milik Yojiro Takita.

Iris biru muda itu memandang sosok di depannya. Tubuh itu tidak bergerak, tangannya tersedekap di dada. Ia mengenakan kimono sederhana, wajahnya pucat, tanpa rona dan tanpa warna. Wajah itu terlihat tirus, dan senyumnya—senyum cerah yang biasanya selalu menghiasi wajah itu—hampir tidak terlihat di sana, namun ia ada. Inilah satu-satunya yang menjadi tanda bahwa sosok yang tertidur selamanya di depannya itu adalah teman sepermaiannya dulu, teman yang pernah satu tim dengannya. Yang pernah menjadi kawan dan pernah menjadi rivalnya.

Kise Ryouta.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak, teringat masa lalu. Selulusnya ia dari sekolah menengah, ia berpisah dengan teman-temannya, baik dari sekolah Seirin maupun dari teman-teman setimnya di SMP dulu. Ia memilih kuliah di jurusan Pendidikan, dan mengabdikan tahun-tahun pertamanya setelah lulus berkuliah menjadi guru. Ia juga menulis, sesekali. Ia menulis beberapa kumpulan cerita, beberapa puisi pula. Seringkali, tulisannya terinspirasi oleh pengalamannya di masa lalu—persahabatan, persaingan, dan pengorbanan—yang ia tuangkan dalam sebuah latar fantasi.

Ia masih kerap bertukar kabar dengan teman-temannya yang lain sewaktu itu. Sesekali ia mampir mengunjungi toko _pastry_ Murasakibara, menonton pertandingan Aomine dan Kagami, mengunjungi Hyuuga dan Riko, melihat pertandingan _shogi_ Akashi, mengunjungi butik Momoi, atau sekadar mampir untuk _check-up_ ke rumah sakit tempat Midorima bekerja, dan meminta oleh-oleh dari Kise tiap kali ia pulang dari tugasnya sebagai pilot.

Namun, beberapa tahun belakangan ini, ada keadaan yang merubah ritme hidupnya. Ia yang tidak lagi mengajar karena memutuskan untuk fokus pada karir menulisnya, harus menerima kenyataan bahwa penerbitnya gulung tikar. Penerbit tersebut tadinya menerbitkan serian buku sastra klasik dan baru dalam dua bahasa—Inggris dan Jepang—namun belakangan ini tidak banyak permintaan untuk buku-buku tersebut. Penerbit itu sebenarnya menyasar pangsa pasar pembelajar bahasa Jepang di luar negeri, namun sepertinya ia kalah saing dengan penerbit lain.

Dengan begitu, ia mulai mencari pekerjaan baru. Namun, mencari lowongan pekerjaan menjadi guru—maupun mencari penerbit baru—tidaklah mudah. Ia sempat terkatung-katung selama beberapa bulan, hidup hanya dengan mi ramen, sebelum ia menemukan iklan di potongan surat kabar. Sebuah iklan mengenai biro perjalanan menarik perhatiannya. Iklan itu mengesankan seolah ia adalah seseorang yang akan mengantar seseorang menuju perjalanan indah di hidupnya. Ia berakhir melamar ke biro perjalanan tersebut, dan menemukan bahwa biro perjalanan itu adalah sebuah agensi pemakaman—dan tugasnya adalah mengantarkan orang-orang itu menuju perjalanan terakhir mereka. Setengah tahun terakhir, hal itulah yang dikerjakannya. Menjadi _noukan_ , orang yang mengantarkan manusia menuju perjalanan terakhirnya.

Satu telpon dari klien, sebuah alamat yang ia kenal di Kanazawa, dan itulah bagaimana ia berakhir di hadapan Kise Ryouta.

Ia memandang sosok di depannya itu, lagi. Sosok itu tidak seperti yang dikenalnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Tidak ada rona wajah ceria, tidak ada mata yang bersinar-sinar, tidak ada ekspresi wajah yang gembira. Yang ada di depannya hanyalah seraut wajah pucat dengan proporsi senyum yang tak pada tempatnya. Ia bertekad dalam hati akan mengembalikan sosok di depannya menjadi sosok yang ia kenal sebelumnya.

Ia membungkuk ke arah sosok tersebut, lalu mulai mengusap badan dan wajahnya. Ia melakukakannya dengan amat hati-hati, memperlakukan sosok tersebut seolah ia masih hidup. Kenangan-kenangan bermain di kepalanya, saat mereka masih berada di sekolah menengah, saat sosok itu masih sering bersamanya. Jika sosok itu masih bisa membuka matanya sekarang, sosok itu pasti akan begitu senang, karena ia menyentuhnya, bahkan dalam posisi yang begitu intim.

Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Ia kemudian melepas kimono sederhana yang dipakai sosok itu. Ia menutupi badannya dari pandangan para pelayat, lalu dengan hati-hati, ia memakaikan kimono lain, kimono yang lebih megah, terbuat dari bahan halus yang meluncur mulus di tangannya. Kimono itu berwarna kuning cerah, dan tampak serasi dengan rambut lelaki itu. Seandainya ia masih bisa membuka matanya, manik madu itu pasti akan bertambah indah dibuatnya.

Ia meraih sebuah palet, yang digunakannya untuk mewarnai wajah sosok itu. Diambilnya warna-warna cerah, warna kulit dan oranye muda untuk mewarnai kulit wajah dan pipinya, warna cokelat tua yang diambilnya untuk mewarnai alis mata, warna merah muda lembut untuk mewarnai senyumnya—senyum yang masih berada di bibirnya sekalipun maut menjemputnya—dan ia mengulaskan semuanya dengan hati-hati, seolah ia takut bahwa sosok itu akan rapuh, akan jatuh dan pecah jika ia salah memegangnya.

Ia kemudian memandang sosok tersebut lagi. Kini ia terlihat sebagaimana ia sewaktu hidupnya dulu. Seolah sosok tersebut hanyalah tertidur, dan ia akan terbangun ketika dilihatnya banyak orang berkumpul untuk menangisi kematiannya. Sosok tersebut, terlihat begitu tenang, begitu bahagia, dan begitu hidup.

Begitu indah.

Ia membungkuk kembali kepada sosok itu, dan mundur dari tempatnya, memberi tempat bagi keluarga dan teman-temannya untuk berduka.

Ia menunduk, tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

***

“ _Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into_

_Something beautiful,_

_Do you know,_

_You know I love you so,_

_You know I love you so_.”

-Yellow (Coldplay)


End file.
